


Cheater, Cheater

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley thinks Peter is going to leave him for his boyfriend. Flash doesn't like Peter hanging out with Harry all the time. What happens when they talk between each other without realizing they are talking about the other one's boyfriend.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Cheater, Cheater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thompsborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/gifts).



> No there is no cheating just two idiots thinking their boyfriends are going to leave them cause they aren't good enough.

Peter was spending a ton of time with Harry lately. Harley wasn’t the type to get jealous but he didn’t trust Peter with Harry. Harry was always over and seemed to be taking over his boyfriend’s attention.

“Harry is my childhood best friend. He is just going through a rough time and doesn’t want to worry his boyfriend,” Peter said, defending his friend. Harley didn’t know if that was true but he still didn’t like Harry around his boyfriend. Every time Harry was over when Harley got home, Harley would eye him curiously. If Peter came home too late, Harley would wonder if he was with Harry or out as Spidey. Either way, he was nervous that he was going to lose Peter to Harry. He didn’t want to lose Peter. He loved him so much. Harley made a call that he knew he was going to regret but he only knew one person who could be more concerned about Peter than him. Tony picked up quickly.

“It’s 10 at night and I just got Morgan to bed so you better have a good reason for calling me,” Tony told his pseudo son.

“I think Peter is going to leave me,” Harley said. Tony seemed to go quiet before he burst out laughing. 

“Kid,” Tony said after he stopped laughing at Harley who was obviously concerned. “Peter isn’t going to leave you.”

“He is though,” Harley said. Tony sighed. Harley was too stubborn sometimes.

“Harley, Peter has done so much for you. He just has a lot on his plate right now with his friend,” Tony told Harley.

“I don’t trust Harry,” Harley admitted.

“Harry is a good kid. A lot like his mom,” Tony said. Harley didn’t even want to know how Tony knew Harry’s mom. He figured he wasn’t a lost kid of Tony’s but still. Tony had to know Harry somehow. He talked to Tony about his project for a bit before hanging up, still not happy about Harry and Peter’s friendship.

~

Flash had bullied Peter Parker as a kid and now his karma had come back to bite him as Peter tried to steal his boyfriend. Harry kept telling him that it wasn’t what was happening. With Norman being arrested and stuff coming out about Oscorp, Harry was going through a lot. Peter was helping him according to Harry. 

“He is already dating someone. Peter isn’t interested in me,” Harry told his boyfriend. Flash was unsure. Every Time he saw Peter hugging his boyfriend instead of him or making sure his boyfriend was okay, Flash wanted to push Peter away from Harry and send him home. He knew he was jealous but so what? Peter was over at their house too much and Peter’s boyfriend couldn’t be okay with this as well. 

“What does Peter’s boyfriend think of you two hanging out all the time?” Flash asked.

“Harley? He is okay with us. Well, he is a bit jealous like you are being right now but you can talk to him if you want. Maybe the two of you can see that we are not going to leave you, two idiots,” Harry said. Flash decided to call Harley. The phone rang for a while before the other man answered.

“Hello?” the southern voice on the other end asked.

“Hi, I’m looking for Harley. My boyfriend’s best friend is dating him. Peter Parker,” Flash said knowing he probably wasn’t making sense. 

“Your Harry’s boyfriend,” the voice on the other end said. It must have been Harley by the way he was talking.

“Yeah, my name is Flash,” he said. “I actually wanted to talk to you about how close they’ve been lately.”

“Look I don’t know what you want from me,” Harley said.

“I want to talk about a way to keep our boyfriends,” Flash said. Harley seemed to think for a bit before he spoke again.

“How about we meet? Figure out a way to keep our boyfriends together,” Harley said. 

“How about Friday?” Flash suggested. Harley agreed. The two planned it out before hanging up. Peter made sure to text Harry as soon as he had overheard all the plans knowing they needed to stop their silly boyfriends. 

~

Harley walked in and saw Flash sitting at a table. He had seen a picture of him on Harry’s phone once when the other had pulled out his phone and had his boyfriend and him as his lock screen. He didn’t notice Peter and Harry watching them as Harley sat down.

“You must be Flash,” Harley said.

“You must be Harley,” Flash said. “So about your boyfriend stealing my boyfriend...”

“I think it’s the other way around,” Harley interrupted Flash.

“No, Peter is getting his revenge on me for how I treated him in high school,” Flash said.

“Peter isn’t the type to steal someone else’s boyfriend,” Harley stated. 

“Well neither is Harry and yet your boyfriend is always all over him,” Flash said. Peter and Harry rolled their eyes at the two of them as they watched them argue about whose boyfriend was stealing whose.

“We are dating idiots,” Harry said. Peter nodded.

“But they are our idiots,” Peter said. Harry agreed with that before he got up. Peter grabbed his arm confused. “Where are you going?”

“To make sure our idiots know that we aren’t leaving them,” Harry said. Peter got up and they both went over. It took their boyfriend a good five minutes to see them there.

“Are you cheating on me?” Harry asked Flash. Flash seemed surprised as Harley figured it out.

“You overheard the phone call,” Harley told Peter.

“I’m not leaving you for Harry you idiot,” Peter said. “And before you deny that you think that Tony told me about the phone call. Just so you know Harry is like a brother to me. I could never date him. He is my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without him so you need to stop being jealous of my brother.” 

“So you two aren’t dating?” Flash double-checked.

“No, we are not dating. That would be so wrong on so many levels for us. We are like brothers as Peter said,” Harry told his boyfriend. The two looked embarrassed about the secret meet up. Peter sat down as did Harry.

“So now we can plan a double date since you two idiots feel that you have the better boyfriend,” Peter teased. The other two nodded but didn’t say anything as Peter and Harry planned out a double date between the four of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner, Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
